


Пятьсотвосемьдесятдевятый раз, когда Мастер попался далекам

by Nat_al_lee, WTFDaleks2018



Series: G - PG13 [6]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Other, Photoset, Valentine's Day, Voodoo doll
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: Приквел к драбблу "Оружие судного дня, или Зачем далеки сожгли Мастера и отправили его пепел Седьмому Доктору"





	Пятьсотвосемьдесятдевятый раз, когда Мастер попался далекам

— НАРУШИТЕЛЬ!

— Нет, постойте! — Мастер поднял руки и прижался спиной к стене.

— НАРУШИТЕЛЬ НА КОРАБЛЕ! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! 

— Я пришел помочь вам победить Доктора! 

— У-НИЧ-ТО... — Вантуз далека замер, а венчик вопросительно дернулся. — ГОВОРИ!

— Симпатические свойства! Это, — Мастер кивнул на расческу, которую держал в руке, — частицы ДНК Доктора. Сокровенные умения таймлордов! Вуду-магия Земли! Я сделаю его копию, установлю между ними связь, и каждый далек с такой копией будет казаться Доктору другом. Вы обманете его! 

— ТЫ ЛЖЕШЬ! — Десяток далеков, собравшихся со всего корабля во время речи Мастера, согласно замотал окулярами. — ЭТО ЛОВУШКА!

— Нет! — Мастер снова вскинул руки, лихорадочно подбирая слова. — Это взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Мне нужны запчасти для моего корабля. Мы меняемся. Я вам — вы мне. Никакой ловушки. Доктор полюбит вас, а вы уничтожите его! И я заберу его ТАРДИС!

***

Когда далек-разведчик вернулся с криками: "ОНА ТИСКАЛА МОИ ОКРУЖНОСТИ! У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖИТЬ МЕ-НЯ! У! НИЧ! ТО! ЖИТЬ!", Мастер был уже далеко. Ему действительно нужны были запчасти, и детали от корабля далеков отлично подошли. 

А расческа Джо просто подвернулась под руку.

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/bkrmw1ysudub7s9/IMG_1387.JPG)

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/zuqx5957yhbkxfm/IMG_1389.JPG)

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/aija8xmo1iwzsb7/IMG_1390.JPG)


End file.
